


The Ghouls go to Dashcon

by Fusion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusion/pseuds/Fusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fun Day At DashCon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghouls go to Dashcon

Ken Kaneki sat in his room on his laptop, browsing his normal sites; Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. Kaneki scrolled through his Tumblr dashboard, filled with boredom, mindlessly reblogging whatever it is that college ghouls reblog, when something finally caught his attention.

"DashCon  
July 11-13 2014  
Schaumburg IL"

Excitedly, Kaneki continued to read the post. "A convention all about tumblr fandoms?" Kaneki thought to himself, "that could be pretty enjoyable! I wonder if I'll meet any ghoul superwholocks there...!" Kaneki quickly changed his tab to twitter to let his friends know about the convention.

Almost immediately, Kaneki got responses.

"@iPatchGhoul if ur gonna go den idk y i shoodnt join u. i 1der if deres any harry pottrz there??" Shuu Tsukiyama replied to him.

"@gore_met @iPatchGhoul Tsukiyama, he never said he was going to go for sure. However, Kaneki, would you like to go? I read about it too, and I heard Welcome to Night Vale might be there." Touka said to them both.

"@GhoulBun @iPatchGhoul stfu touka -_-" Tsukiyama said back with hostility, causing him and Touka to start fighting.

"@iPatchGhoul Heeeey Kaneki~!" Nishio chimed in. "I heard about DashCon, too xD!! I wanna go as well because I wanna meet fellow Homestucks :3! I wonder if there's ghoul Homestucks x3~"

Kaneki replied back to all his... acquaintances, saying he would like to go if everyone else was willing to fly to the United States. All of them agreed to going, and also agreed to not fight while they were out there. Kaneki, overjoyed, excitedly booked his plane tickets to Schaumburg, Illinois and booked a hotel near the convention center while he was at it. The convention was still about a month away, though, and he could hardly contain his excitement. 

~

After what felt like a decade, Kaneki and his friends were outside the convention center. Despite being 19 years old, this was Kaneki's first convention, and he knew it was going to be absolutely fantastic. Kaneki and the gang went up and bought their weekend passes to the convention. Eventually, they were in the doors of the glorious center, and there were exciting things as far as the eye can see. One whole ball pit and one whole bounce house. Kaneki was so excited he was going to pee his pants. 

Kaneki and friends walked around the place, looking at all the merchandise that was present and conversing with all 25 attendees. All of them were fairly nice people, albeit having a bit way too many feels for JohnLock and Misha Collins. Each of the ghouls bought something relating to what they came to the con for. Kaneki and his SuperWhoLock, Shuu and his Harry Potter, Touka and her Welcome to Night Vale, and Nishio and his Homestuck.

"Hey guys, let's go to the bounce house!" Kaneki said, barely containing his excitement. Touka and Nishio were more than willing, but Shuu was scared. He was afraid he would fall down in the bounce house and his super spiky hair point would pop it. So while the others bounced around, he sat in the corner all alone, looking at his cool-ass Harry Potter shit.

After bouncing around for a bit, Kaneki and company wanted to check out the ball pit, which Shuu was willing to do. While laughing and discussing their fandom feels on the way to the ball pit, they failed to recognize who was in the ball pit. When Kaneki turned his head to look at the ball pit, he was greeted by three people in suits.

"What's this?" the white-haired person said. "Eye-patch? Gourmet? What're you two doing here in America?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Shuu replied. "What's the CCG doing all the way out here?"

"Probably for the same reason you're here, Gourmet," The muscular black haired one, known as Amon, retorted. "We're here to talk about feels and have a good time."

"We'd like to enjoy our time here, please don't make us get violent, ghouls." The final said. She was Akira Mado. 

"Awww seriously guys?!" Nishio complained. "We came here to use the ball pit!! Can you, like, please get out! It's our tuurnn!!" Nishio made a big frown to emphasize that he was very sad. 

"No way!" said Suzuya. "We were promised in extra hour in here and we're going to use it all up! Now get out before we kill you!"

"Calm down," Touka told the investigator. "You won't have to kill us. If you don't get out, the ones who'll be killed are you guys."

Suddenly a plastic yellow ball hit Touka's head. A purple one hit Shuu's, a green hit Nishio's and a blue hit Kaneki's. Eventually, the ghouls were buried in plastic balls.

"See what happens when you bug us?" Amon said. "How the hell am I supposed to sit in a ball pit and talk about Doctor Who with a bunch of ghouls bugging me?"

"Y-You like Doctor Who...?" Kaneki started, looking at Amon. "Who's your favorite doctor?"

"Matt Smith."

"Fuck you. Just fuck you. Christopher Eccleston was more of a doctor than Matt will ever be. Fuck o-" A red ball went into Kaneki's mouth, which shut him up.

"What the hell does a ghoul know about Doctor Who?" Akira said, causing Suzuya to laugh hysterically. 

"Let's go guys, our hours up, anyways," said Amon, looking at the ghouls and scowling. The investigators walked over to the bounce house and bounced around for the rest of the day. The ghouls were trapped in plastic balls for the rest of the night and, because the staff was so bad, was left there overnight, trapped in balls.

R.I.P. Anteiku and Co.


End file.
